Destiny Rewritten
by TwilightSky15
Summary: The world of Ever After High is destroyed by the Heartless, and everyone is scattered to different worlds , but unknown to them is that a few of them have the power to stop the heartless and rebuild their home. With the help of Sora and his friends of course! Follow the characters of Ever After High on their awesome journey to save their world and the universe!Old name Destiny'sKey
1. Chapter 1: The black creatures

**KhAndTwilightFan15:Hello my Awesome readers! *gets glared at* what? *sighs frustration* I'm sorry I haven't been updating much ok! If you want an explanation read the beginning of my profile! Anyways I got into this new series by Mattel called Ever After High if you've never heard of it you should totally check it out! anyways on with the fic!**

**CrystalAngelHeart: Neither I nor ****KhAndTwilightFan15 own Kingdom Hearts or Ever After High! BTW I'm collabing with her on this story :)**

The halls of Ever After High were quiet; they always were when Raven was around.

Raven didn't get it, no matter how hard she tried, no-one would stick around with her

Maddie was the only one with her at that moment though, so she didn't feel too bad

Some lockers were left open and there was paper scattered on the floor,

Raven figured it was just homework that someone had dropped so she disregarded it

The halls were large and had posters hung up throughout them, Raven wished that just once, she would be accepted by her fellow fairy tales and make some new friends for a change and that she could be somewhere else, somewhere far, far away It had almost seemed like everyone had vanished, so Raven couldn't really tell if it was her fault or if class had started, though when she glanced up at the clock, she had realized they were late for class.

"Maddie, please tell me that's the wrong time." She groaned looking at her friend who was holding a tea cup

"Oh my Tea cups! we are late!" She dropped her teacup and looked at the clock.

Raven sighed, She was hoping that Maddie was wrong.

"- Late for a tea party that is" She spoke bringing out another tea cup.

Raven rolled her eyes playfully and walked to class as quickly as she could

When Raven entered the class room, Professor Hubbard looked at her sternly, Raven quickly avoided her gaze and slumped down next to Kitty

"Oh, hey Raven" Kitty smirked looking at Raven

"..Uh, what's up with everyone today?" Raven whispered seeing everyone whispering to each other and looking either worried or scared

"Didn't you hear?" Kitty began "Black creatures have started appearing in Book End!"

"Wh-what?" Raven stammered, shocked, this sounded like something her mother would do, but her mother was in mirror prison...wasn't she?

"Yeah, it's-" Kitty had been interrupted by the professor.

"Miss Cheshire, what could you be talking about that's so important as to interrupt my class?"she inquired irritably

"We were just talking about the strange black creatures that have appeared in Book End" Kitty said, with an innocent smile on her face

"Yes, well, The Knights in Shining Armor are trying to take care of the problem but so far they cannot find a solution to eliminate them, Now if you don't mind I'd like to continue our lesson" Professor Hubbard said

"I bet it was Raven's fault!" A voice yelled from somewhere in the room, after looking around the room it turned out the accusation came from none other than Duchess Swan.

Raven didn't turn around to face her, but she did feel the other students staring at her.

"You can't go blaming other people when you have to proof to back it up Duchess." Cerise mumbled quietly, even though she didn't want everyone's attention on her she would always stick up for her friends "then can you explain where they came from?" She asked looking towards her

"No one has any proof" Cerise replied quietly

Professor Hubbard cleared her throat letting the class know that she was tired about talking about the creatures.

It was a while later until the bell had rung and everyone had gone to lunch, that Kitty had decided on a plan; She was going to find out more about these creatures and how she was going to get rid of them . She then decided to create a team of people to investigate the forest with her, So she got out some poster board and scribbled the words "Recruits needed, for investigation" on it.

She then placed the sign in front of the table and waited for people to pass .

"Hey Kitty, what's up?" Cupid asked stopping to look at the sign before reading it out aloud "Recruits needed, for Investigation?" she read before looking at Kitty somewhat confused "are you going to investigate those black monsters that have been invading Book End?" she asked

"Yup, that's the point" Kitty replied nodding

"Oh, so who do you plan on recruiting?" She smiled

"Anyone who comes by or is willing to" Kitty smirked

"Oh, like him?" Cupid pointed to Daring who was looking at his refection in a mirror

"Okay, maybe some people specifically" Kitty deadpanned

"Maybe, uh, if you'd let me; could I join?" Cupid asked

"Sure, if you're up for it" She said

Cupid sat in a chair next to her, while looking around for people. It was shortly afterwards when Cupid got an idea.

"Instead of waiting maybe you could try find some way to get recruits " Cupid suggested but when she turned to the chair next to her Kitty was gone.

Thinking Kitty probably turned invisible Cupid just decided to wait and ended up daydreaming, dreaming the same -

"Hey Cupid!" Apple said enthusiastically, approaching her

"Oh hi Apple" Cupid said after she had come back to reality.

"What's that?" She asked looking at the sign

"Oh, it's just to help kitty..." Cupid replied

"Those black creatures? I heard that Raven did it, I'm so proud of her! She is finally accepting her destiny!" She said excitedly

"Um...okay?" Cupid said

"...Oh, anyways , I have to go to Ashlynn's for a shoe sale, gotta run!" Apple told her, running off mid sentence.

"_I wonder where Kitty is...I guess I could help as well , instead of lazing around._" Cupid mused as she got up, took some flyers to hand out, and walked away.

With Kitty...

"_Hmm, the question was what people to get? obviously ... Raven , because she wants to clear her name, Maddie , of course, would be joining ... uh , Tiny! That giant would easily get us anywhere but ... hmm, never mind...hmm, Cupid, obviously you've already joined , Maybe Daring if he's willing to ... Hunter too... Oh ! and Lizzie! She could be useful..._"

Kitty was so wrapped up in his thoughts that she accidently ran into Cedar Wood

"Watch where you're going! " Kitty snapped rubbing her, now sore, head

"Sorry, didn't mean to! I-I was" Cedar stuttered playing with her hair nervously

"Oh, uh...what are you doing here Wood?" Kitty said as she got up off the ground

"Oh, uh...I was just, just...please don't kill me!" She pleaded

"I don't think we can do that on school grounds" Kitty said giving her a mischievous grin "_maybe she'd like to join._" she thought

"Oh, okay, I can go now?"Cedar asked shakily,but before Kitty could even ask her if she wanted to join, she ran off.

But at least it was worth a try, right? "Would you like to join an investigation!?" She screamed after Cedar with all her might, but she didn't get an answer.

after wandering around for a bit longer she was suddenly in a hallway that was completely different from the one she thought she had been in, she had been so lost in thought that she hadn't even bothered to look up to watch where she was going. She kicked a pen on the floor and watched as it rolled a good 8 feet down the hall until she heard Apple 's voice farther down the hall, and where Apple was , Daring would probably be with her.

"Apple! Daring!" She called out, making her way towards them

"Oh, hello, Kitty... right?" Apple asked, her arm interlocked with Daring's

"Yes, and do you mind if I borrow Daring for a bit?" She asked, her tone made it sound more like a demand then a question.

"What do you need him for? " Apple asked curiously

"I wanted to ask him if he wanted to join a cause...or do you not allow it, since you're a couple" Kitty asked and smiled.

"We're not a couple!" She snapped irritably stamping her foot in frustration

"Well, Daring?" Kitty asked looking at Daring for conformation,Him looking at his reflection in his mirror seeming to be in his own little world

"Sorry, but no thanks " He said as he walked away

Kitty was about to leave when he saw Dexter walking down the opposite side of the hallway

"Dexter!" she called out to him hopefully.

"Oh, hey Kitty" Dexter greeted and continued walking, Kitty noticed he seemed a bit depressed so she decided to "cheer him up" Kitty style

"Hey, Dexter you seem down, I can help you if you need it" She offered with sarcastic concern

"Oh, It's nothing, but uh- why are you being so friendly all of a sudden?" Dexter asked suspicious of her sudden change in tone.

"I'm NOT being friendly, I was just wondering if you would be willing to help me" Kitty asked looking him, straight in the eye

"I thought you said you'd help me if I needed help?" He asked quizzically

"Well, I was being sarcastic I'm the one who really needs it" Kitty stated bluntly

"Okay?" Dexter said confused

"Anyways, I'm forming a team so I can investigate the woods and find out more about the black creatures, care to join us?" Kitty asked

"I don't know if-" He was stopped mid sentence when Kitty interrupted him

"Oh, I suppose your busy? Oh well, too bad I guess someone doesn't want to be popular or hailed as a hero" She remarked smirking as she turned away and started walking in the opposite direction, waiting for him to bite.

"I do but-" He started before Kitty interrupted him again

"Oh well, Bye then other Charming" she snipped before taking a few more quick paces down the hall

It only took Dexter a few seconds to cave.

"Fine" He sighed "I'll join, what time and where will we meet up?" he called after her

Kitty stopped walking; "meet up with us at the entrance to the Enchanted Forest an hour and a half after curfew, oh and bring a weapon" she told him as she disappeared.

RoyalRebelRoyalRebelRoyalRebelRoyalRebelRoyalRebel 

An hour after curfew the team, which consisted of: Kitty, Cupid, Raven, Maddie, Dexter, Hunter, Ashlynn, and Lizzie, met up to the entrance to the Enchanted Forest as planned.

"So, what's the plan?" Raven asked as they all met up in front of the entrance to the Enchanted Forest, ignoring the dark ominous storm clouds approaching.

"Well, from what I've heard, people have been saying that they've seen a lot of the black creatures in and around the Enchanted Forest." Kitty replied "Everyone have everything they need?"

Everyone nodded; Cupid had her bow and arrows, Raven had her book of Fighting and Defensive Spells, Maddie had her tea set, Dexter had his sword and shield from his Dragon Slaying class, Hunter had his hunting knife and bow and arrow, Ashlynn had a crossbow she was borrowing from Hunter and Lizzie had her Wonderland powers.

"Good - let's go." Kitty said, walking into the woods with everyone following her.

After walking for a good two hours, Raven spoke up. "Hey, guys, don't you think we should have run into something by now?" she asked cautiously.

"What do you mean?" Dexter asked, pushing his glasses higher up on his face.

"Think about it," Raven replied. "We haven't seen a single black monster since we've been out here and we're almost to the heart of the forest."

"I think you're right - something's up." Hunter replied, and not even 10 seconds after those words left his mouth something ran past them in the shadows.

"After it!" Lizzie shouted running ahead of the others, with everyone quickly following her.

The mysterious figure disappeared as they reached the heart of the Enchanted Forest which was a vast clearing.

"Where did it go?" Raven wondered out loud; out of breath from running so far.

((Start Kingdom Hearts II - Vim And Vigor))

All of a sudden, as if to answer her question, everyone's shadows made by the full moon, briefly peeking through some holes in the thick dark cloud cover, seemed to stretch and mold together on the ground before rising up to form a giant black monster, Its legs were rather short and its feet were very thin and curled upward. Its arms were long, and it had two relatively small, twisted wings on its back. But the biggest thing that stood out about it was that there was a large, heart-shaped hole in the creatures abdominal area, which penetrated straight through from the front to the back. Its head was covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles. And only its small, glowing yellow eyes are visible behind it's black scarf-like appendage covering its mouth.

Everyone's eyes went wide seeing the giant creature before them. Suddenly, Hunter got a determined look in his eyes, drew his bow and leapt into battle with the giant monster; Ashlynn following suit. Soon everyone was attacking with everything they had, Raven casting spells left and right, Dexter slashing it with his sword - Cupid, Hunter, and Ashlynn shooting it with arrows and Lizzie decapitating any smaller creatures it dared to summon for back up.

After a few more attacks, the creature finally fell - seeming to melt into the ground in a pool of black. But just as they were about to celebrate, the wind picked up heavily and the storm clouds seemed to swallow up the moon, making everything go completely dark. All of a sudden, they were surrounded by hundreds of black creatures and, to make matters worse, the wind had picked up so violently that it began ripping trees up and out of the ground - carrying them up in the air. No one could figure out why, until they looked up and saw a black and red spinning ball of darkness sucking everything up. Suddenly, everyone was swept off their feet and into the air!

Raven watched as one by one all her friends were pulled into the sky, and as she tried to cling to a rock to prevent herself from being sucked in, she suddenly saw Maddie being ripped away from the tree she was clinging to by a strong gust of wind.

"Maddie!" she cried as she reached out to grab her best friend forever after inadvertently letting go of her hold on the rock and being pulled into the air, and just as she was about to hit the black and red spinning ball of darkness - she blacked out.

((End Kingdom Hearts II - Vim And Vigor))

**KhAndTwilightFan15: Phew! *wipes sweat off brow* done! This felt like it took forever! **

**CrystalAngelHeart: Yeah but it only took us a matter of two maybe three days tops**

**KhAndTwilightFan15: True, oh so very true. Anyways you know the drill REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D (we put enough effort into this to get feedback so please tell us how we did!)**


	2. Chapter 2: A whole new world

**KhAndTwilightFan15: Oh my paopu fruit! This turned out better than I expected! I'm hoping we get more reviews soon but you have to admit we're doing pretty Good so far! XD**

**CrystalAngelHeart: Yeah and remember we still have to work on the you-know-what's for you- know-who! **

**KhAndTwilightFan15: I have the others done but this one is taking a lot longer than I thought, :(**

**CrystalAngelHeart: It's ok! I'll work on it while you do the disclaimer!**

**KhAndTwilightFan15: Alright. So we are not Tetsuya Nomura or Mattel so we own nothing...except for me because I own my OC Alona! :D **

...Strange...Bailey...maybe...destroyed?...hurt... strong heart...

As Cerise barely surfaced from unconsciousness she could hear someone talking but she could only catch bits and pieces of what they were saying, sadly she didn't get to hear the rest as she was dragged back into unconsciousness as a wave of pain hit her when she tried to move. When she finally gained consciousnesses again all was quiet, it took a few try's but she finally managed to open her eyes and as soon as she did she realized she wasn't in a room she recognized, more alarming though was that she also noticed that her cloak was missing and that she had bandages on her arms as well as her left shoulder.

When she looked around to see if her cloak was somewhere else in the room she noticed the detail of the room she was in: it was a good sized room, the bed she was on was against the wall and facing the door and ,as she looked around more she noticed there were two windows in the wall in front of her as well as another bed in between the windows, there was another door on the wall across from her which she guessed was either a bathroom or a closet she also noticed there was a desk with a chair in the far right corner with a floor lamp, and a wardrobe and dresser were on the far wall.

Cerise was completely confused; did she fall asleep in the Enchanted Forest and someone, thinking she was lost, take her to their house? And where was her cloak? If anyone else found out her family secret she was doomed! Just as she was about to get up to leave the room, the door opened unexpectedly and her eyes went with wide with fear as a girl who looked about 16 with light skin, a short build , and dark brown hair that blazed red in the sun pouring through the windows walked in, but it wasn't the girl that had scared Cerise it was what she held in her hands: Cerise's cloak. In a moment of panic Cerise threw the bed sheet over her head to act as a make shift cloak; the girl turned to her and smiled.

"Oh your awake!" she said with relief in her voice

"U-uh yeah I just woke up" Cerise mumbled glancing downwards at her hands in her lap

"It's a good thing you did, were getting worried that you weren't going to wake up" the girl replied walking over to the bed

"What do you mean?" Cerise asked looking up at her confused

"When I found you passed out in the Bailey you were pretty beat up." the girl replied "I had to fight off all of the Heartless that were swarming you to get you back here safely."

"Heartless?" Cerise said confused.

"I think it's best if you come down stairs so we can all explain" the girl said as she got up to leave, but before she did, she reached for the sheet Cerise had over her head making Cerise gasp and growl at her.

"It's ok," the girl said pulling her hand back quickly, slightly surprised, before getting up and walking towards the door.

"We already know about your ears, and we would never judge anyone by how they look." she told her as she draped Cerise's cloak over the end board of the bed and walked out, only to stick her head in a few seconds later.

"Oh by the way there are some towels on the sink for you in case you wanted to shower" she told her, Cerise nodded and the girl shut the door leaving Cerise alone with her thoughts.

_"Well I guess I better shower and get down stairs."_ she thought as she walked toward the door on the other side of the room. After taking a quick shower and redressing her wounds she quickly got dressed and brushed her hair out before throwing on her cloak and leaving the room. As she walked down the hallway she noticed it had six doors in it, making her wonder who else lived here, as she walked down the stairs at the end of the hall, she could hear voices coming from the landing. When she got to the bottom she was surprised to see six other people along with the girl she met upstairs.

"It's good to know you're feeling better" a woman with a soft voice, and light brown hair with a loose pink bow in it said happily, everyone else in the room nodded.

"Oh yeah! I don't think I introduced myself yet did I?" the girl from earlier asked as a she pointed at herself with her thumb "I'm Alona" she introduced Alona then pointed to the woman in pink "this is Aerith" Aerith smiled at her "Leon" she continued pointing at a man wearing a leather jacket with some type of white fur trim on it, he also had a diagonal scar on his forehead. He gave her a curt nod and a quited "Hey" before Alona continued "Yuffie" she said pointing to a young girl dressed like a ninja, who gave her a cheerful "Hi!" and saluted her "Tifa" she said pointing to a woman with dark brown hair who was wearing a black outfit with a black, skort that was three inches off the floor, who smiled at her and gave a wave "Cloud" Alona said pointing to a man with light blond spiky hair wearing black clothes and carrying a huge sword on his back that was wrapped in bandages who simply nodded at her "and finally Cid" she said pointing to a slightly older man warring odd clothes and had a tooth pick sticking out of his mouth "nice to meet'cha!" he greeted

Cerise nodded "I'm Cerise Hood, daughter of Little Red Riding Hood" Cerise said

"You mean from the Fairy Tale?" Yuffie asked, Cerise nodded "if your here that means you're world probably got destroyed by the Heartless" Aerith said looking at her sadly "what are the Heartless?" Cerise asked "the heartless are beings of darkness that are from the darkness in people's hearts" Alona answered "the Heartless go around stealing people's hearts and turning people into one of them" Yuffie continued somberly.

"They also go after wielders of the Keyblade because it's what they fear most" Leon added "What's a Keyblade?"Cerise's asked confused, in response Alona closed her eyes and held her hand out in front of her with her palm open, suddenly an odd looking sword appeared in her hand in a flash of light it's blade looked like a white wing and it's handle looked like a golden halo, at the bottom of the handle there was a lavender chain that had a charm of half of a gold heart with half of a silver crown on top of it and a white wing coming out of the left on the end of it.

"This is one of my Keyblade's; it's called Angel of Light" she said as Cerise stared at it in awe "I'm a keyblade master and have been one since I was about 5" (A/N: If you want to know Alona's story it's on my profile!)Alona said sighing quietly Cerise nodded in understanding "so...what happened to my world?" Cerise asked nervously looking at everyone, at this question everyone looked sad or avoided eye contact before with her; Alona spoke up, "want to go for a walk? I need to show you the town anyways" she offered quietly Cerise nodded uncertainly and Alona opened the door and walked out Cerise quickly following her.

**KH2KH2KH2KH2KH2KH2KH2KH2KH2KH2KH2KH2KH2KH2KH2KH2**

((Start Kingdom Hearts II - Reviving Hollow Bastion (Extended)))

After Alona was done showing Cerise around Hallow Bastion they headed back through the Marketplace so they could go somewhere privet to talk, but as they were passing the item synthesis shop the Moogle running the shop stopped her.

"Kupo! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" the little Mog told her flying up to them, freaking Cerise out a bit.

"Oh hey Mog what's up?" Alona said to the little creature "I got all the ingredients for that new potion you wanted to try to make" the Moogle told her "

"That's great! I'll stop buy and synthesize it as soon as I can" she replied then she noticed Cerise staring at the Moogle

"Oh right! Cerise this is Mog he the Moogle that runs the synthesis shop here in town and taught me how to synthesize on my own, Mog this is Cerise she came from another world"

Mog held out his paw for her to shake "nice to meet you Kupo! I look forward to your business!" he said as Cerise carefully took his paw and shook it nodding "well with that said I best be getting back to the shop Kupo's!" he replied as he turned around and flew away, the two watching him as he left,

"Why does he call everyone Kupo?" Cerise asked "it's just something they do." Alona said with a shrug as they kept walking they went quite a ways before reaching the Bailey

"So this is where you found me?" Cerise asked curious as they walked to one of the balconies overlooking The Great Maw with a clear view of Villain's Vale "yup" Alona replied jumping up and sitting on the wall of the balcony with Cerise doing the same, there was a comfortable silence between them for a bit before Alona spoke again.

"So would you get mad if I asked you something?" she asked nervously "That depends what you want to ask" Cerise said quietly, Alona sighed as if to get up the courage to get the words out "um...how do I ask this?...uh...we were kind of all wondering why your ears are the way they are?" Alona mumbled her question out but Cerise still caught what she said and pulled her hood farther over her head self-consciously

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Alona said hastily "if it's that personal, I understand."

"No it's ok you disserve to know" Cerise said with a sigh "you've heard of the story of Little Red Riding Hood right?" she asked, Alona nodded, "and you know about the Big Bad Wolf right?" she asked "uh huh." Alona said with another nod Cerise gulped before continuing "My mom, Red Riding Hood, married The Big Bad Wolf" she said nervously then looked at Alona for a reaction and Alona just stood there with an excited expression on her face

"That is so cool!" she exclaimed the reaction shocking Cerise "you don't think I'm a freak?" Cerise asked in surprise "of course not!" Alona said assuringly, like I said before I never judge anyone by their outward appearance! Besides It's what's in your heart that counts!" Cerise smiled "Alona, thanks" "Don't mention it" Alona said with a thumbs up and a wink "Ok now I have a very important question to ask you" Alona told her getting serious "Okay..." Cerise said "What happened when your world disappeared?" Alona asked as she looked into The Great Maw below watching as a small pack of solider heartless clattered towards Villain's Vale, Cerise thought back to what happened before everything went black...

((End Kingdom Hearts II - Reviving Hollow Bastion (Extended)))

**Cerise's POV**

It all started in class. I was sitting next to Lizzie Hearts, the daughter of the Queen of Hearts.

I had overheard Kitty telling to Raven about the Heartless that had been popping up around Book End lately. Professor Hubbard had gotten upset at Kitty for interrupting class and was just about to resume class when Duchess Swan blatantly blamed my friend Raven Queen for the Heartless being in Book End, but I didn't want anyone, especially my best friend forever after, to be accused of anything so I stuck up for her.

"You can't go blaming other people Duchess." I mumbled, hoping no one heard me.

"Then can you explain how they came?" Duchess asked glaring at me intensely

"No one has any proof" I replied quietly before Professor Hubbard resumed class .

After class I decided to go to the woods to meet up with Carmine. but right before I was about to walk outside Cupid walked up to me with a flyer in her hand.

"Hey Cerise" she greeted

"Oh, hey Cupid what's this?" I greeted back as she held a flyer out to me

"Kitty's starting an investigation about the black creatures, Want to join?" she asked me

"Uh...I'm not really sure...who else's joined so far?" I asked her

'Well, there's Kitty, Raven, Maddie, and me so far" she said counting off on her fingers but at the mention of Kitty I immediately decided against it.

"I'm sorry Cupid, but I have a big project I have to do tonight" I lied handing back the flyer

She looked at me sympathetically "Ouch, that sucks, What class?" she asked

"Um...Professor Blue's class" I lied again hoping she'd buy it

"Oh. ok good luck then" she said as she walked off

I sighed. I was so conflicted right now! I wanted to be there for my friends but I just couldn't risk Kitty exposing my secret to everyone! Feeling stressed I decided to go into the woods to visit with Carmine- I know, it sounds silly, me asking advice from a wolf but I had no one else to talk to. I sat next to Carmine in a small clearing and petted him while we sat under a tree. I started to talking to him about everything and he nodded every once in a while in understanding.

The whole reason I couldn't join was because I didn't have the courage to tell anyone about my secret except for Raven. And I didn't want people to judge me because of my family secret or my Parents choice, so I had to try and hide my Secret as well as Carmine although he was more of a friend then a pet because he knew where I really belonged and understood me. So if Carmine was with me, I could at least try to join Kitty's group, right?. I said goodbye to Carmine but told him to meet me at the tree line by the running track at least an hour and a half after curfew, after he nodded in conformation I left the Enchanted Forest and went into the school to see if I could find Cupid or Kitty.

But as I was walking past Headmaster Grimm's office I could hear him talking about the black creatures. But it sounded like he was talking to someone else too, but I couldn't quite hear what they were saying, even with my superb hearing. It sounded really serious so I knew I had to warn Raven about it! So after it got dark I snuck out an hour early and met up with Carmine by the running track, Even though I wasn't part of the investigation team I knew I had to help them.

I had been following them for an hour when I suddenly saw a black shadow moving along the ground but when I ran after it I accidently hit some bushes causing them to shake I thought I heard Lizzie Hearts yell something but I was too focused on the small moving shadow in front of me to hear what she said.

When I finally snapped out of my concentration I saw everyone stop in the middle of the heart of the forest sighing in relief when I saw nothing in the clearing, but my relief was short lived as a huge black monster came out of the ground and started attacking the group. All could do was watch; watch my friends get into danger and possibly get hurt. I knew I had to do _something_! So with Carmine by my side we fought off as many black shadow creatures in the surrounding area as we could. Not long afterwards, I realized something was wrong. All of a sudden an extremely strong wind picked up and the huge creature had fallen. I couldn't see everything that happened though, when the wind got so strong that it was pulling things into the air I knew if I didn't do something soon we'd probably die so I grabbed a hold of a tree and Carmine held onto my leg with his teeth. But a few minuets later I heard him whimper; then yelp as he suddenly let go. And when I turned around to grab him I lost my grip on the tree, when I was in the air I tried to grab Carmine but I was too late, he was gone..."

**Normal POV**

By the time Cerise was done telling Alona what happened she was in tears which was rare because she normally never let people see her cry, Alona stood there for a few seconds before throwing her arms around Cerise in a hug trying to comfort her as she sobbed into her shoulder. When Cerise's sobs finally stopped a few minutes later she pulled away and looked at Alona, who gave her a reassuring smile.

"don't worry, I give you my word we will find your friends and restore your world! I promise!" Alona told her confidently, Cerise nodded determinedly, it was then though that Alona realized that the sun was setting.

"Uh Oh! the sun's setting we better hurry and get back to the house" Alona said walking toward the gate.

"Why?" Cerise asked as she followed her

"The Heartless are even wore at night" Alona told her as they speed walked

Even though Alona had to whip out her Keyblade's a couple of times they made it back to the house safely.

"We're back!" Alona called walking through the door

"What took you two sp long?" Yuffie asked eating a rice ball off her plate

"Traffic." Alona said sarcastically

"Aerith saved you guys some dinner" Yuffie told them as she went back to whatever she was watching.

Alona looked towards Cerise "you hungry?" she asked her, Cerise shook her head "not really."

"Ok, you can go ahead and put the left over's in the fridge Yuff" Alona told Yuffie "we're gonna hit the hay"

"Ok Yuffie responded "Night"

After Alona and Cerise got ready for bed in Alona's room they got in their beds and went to sleep, but little did Cerise know was that she was going to have a dream unlike any other...

**((VERY IMPORTIANT!))**

**KhAndTwilightFan15: I'm so excited! Special thanks to all of you that reviewed! Please oh Please share this with everyone you know! share it on Tumbler, Twitter, Facebook, etc! ^^ we want this fic to get as much recognition from both fandom's as we possibly can! ^^ (especially the EAH fandom because there aren't very many fics for it yet! ;) ) I also want to warn you guys that this fic might be bouncing back and forth between normal and character POV's it just depends on the situation I guess, but we're just writing this as we go. So it might get a little rocky, the other thing is that I recently got a Deviantart so I can post the fic and the pictures for the fic on it, the only problem is that my brother unhooked our printer and won't hook it back up! And I have no idea how to do it myself so it might be a bit before anything gets posted on it. And last but not least THE MUSIC FOR THIS FIC IS ON MY PROFILE!**

**CrystalAngelHeart: Thanks so much for reading and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! ^^**

**KhAndTwilightFan15: Yes please review. It makes us really happy and gives us the drive to continue this fic! XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Wonderland's not Wonderland?

**TwilightSky15: Well, here it is Chapter 3! I'm **_**so**_** incredibly sorry for this chapter being so late but I had writers block for like a whole week and then when we finally got the idea train rolling again I left on a five day trip to go to homecoming with my boyfriend followed by another short period of writers block but it's finally done and posted! Yay! XD Oh, and sorry for the sudden name change, if you wondering why it's because I just decided to change my name to something more familiar to me. So odds are is there's someone named Twilight Sky15 on a site your on its most likely me! XD**

**CrystalAngelHeart: By the way I finished **_**it**_**.**

**TwilightFSky15: I know, I saw. And let me just say: it. looks. AWESOME!.**

**CrystalAngelHeart: Aw! Thanks! :)**

**TwilightFSky15: Your welcome! ^^ anyways we own nothing. except for me, I own Alona.**

**P.S: Don't forget I have the links all the music for this story, on my profile. ;D**

**Maddies POV**

((Start Alice by Avril Lavigne [Extended version]))

I woke up on what felt like grass. The wind kept on blowing my hair around. I think I was lost, the last thing I could remember was...my birthday? No, I don't think it was, it was...Raven! Raven calling for me when I was in the sky, but, how could I be on the ground? I bolted upright and the site that met my eyes was pretty shocking, what shocked me was; the place looked like home, but not like home at all. I was sure they seal off the gate to Wonderland, didn't they?

"Hello?" I call "Is anyone here? or there?" I added

But I didn't get a response, and I realized I hadn't had tea since yesterday, or would it be today? "Maybe I could look for a place to have a tea party!" I thought out loud, getting on to my feet and walking through the hedge maze. It was a good while until I saw a familiar girl, all decked out in red and black. Could it have been Cerise?

"Cerise!" I shout and waved, when I yelled the girl turned around. I begin to run a bit faster and when I reached the girl I found out , to my surprise, it was actually Lizzie. I bumped straight into her and made us both fall over.

Lizzie glared at me, "get. off." she said through her teeth as she threw ne off of her

"Sorry" I said awkwardly while I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Are we home?" Lizzie asked me confused as she looked around

"I'm not sure" I replied looking around too

"Halt in the name of the Queen of Hearts!" a voice yelled from farther down, startling us, suddenly a card solider came from around the corner.

"Is that a card soldier?" I asked as my eyes widened when I saw the card soldier glare at us.

"It seems so but I have no royal idea why a peasant is shouting at us. Clearly he does not know the daughter of the Queen Of Hearts when he sees her" Lizzie added looking back at the soldier with disgust

"Uh-oh! we have a big problem" I said as I saw the card soldier come towards us. I quickly grabbed Lizzie's hand to get away, but as soon as we turned around to start running we bumped into another pair of soldiers. We both looked around them to see that we were suddenly surrounded by a bunch of them now; running was no use even if we tried, we were trapped either way!

"What do you think you are doing?" Lizzie demanded, glaring at them

"You are being put on trial!" one of the solders' said as they kept cornering towards us. There was no way out.

"But why!?" I asked confusedly, The solders didn't reply as they surrounded me and Lizzie and marched us out of the maze. When the soldiers stopped we turned around to see they had taken us to a cage decorated with broken hearts, that they promptly threw us into and locked.

Lizzie kept banging her fists on the cage door and made a big racket about "her mother hearing about this" and "did they know who she was" . I was curled up in the corner just drinking (and spilling) some tea, trying to calm my nerves. After about an hour of Lizzie screaming her head off we heard the sound of a bugle going off, and a small timid voice call out :

"The Queen of Hearts court is now in session! Bring out the accused! " suddenly we were dragged out of the cage by two card solders and shoved onto a trial stand.

"How dare you!" Lizzie snapped back at them at them as they stood at attention at their posts.

"Silence!" a voice shouted we both looked up at the judges strand to see, not Lizzie's mother but a different Queen of Hearts sitting in her place.

"And just why should we listen to you!?" Lizzie snarled up at her

"Because I am the Queen Of Hearts, that's why!" The "Queen Of Hearts" boomed

"You're a fake! A real queen would not kidnap her own child!" Lizzie snapped back at her

"Peasant, I do not know who you are or who you think you are but you had better start explaining why your impersonating me or its off with your head!" The queen shouted.

Lizzie glared heatedly up at the woman before falling silent. if she's saying she's the Queen of Hearts, where was Lizzie's mother?

"Now, you are being accused of trying to take my throne! Do you accept these charges?" the "Queen of Hearts" asked us .

"What do you mean trying to take your throne? That throne is not even yours! it's my mother's!" Lizzie shouted at her

"You dare defy me?" the "Queen" shouted pounding the stand angrily.

Poor Lizzie looked like she was ready to blow her top, as the so called Queen called out "the court finds the defendants..." she paused for dramatic effect, "guilty as charged! For attempt at stealing my throne and disrespecting me. Off with their heads!" she screamed pointing at us.

As soon as she said that I grabbed Lizzie's wrist and took off running in a random direction, throwing tea and china at any card solders standing in our way, hoping to escape! After a good while of running I stopped and took in our surroundings noticing we had ended up in a giant lotus forest.

"What are you doing?! we need to find out what she did with my mother!" Lizzie snarled at me, unaware of our surroundings "I'm going to find her!" she turned away from me

"Lizzie, it's not safe!" I replied "You can't go! We don't know where we are" I added as an afterthought. This felt like Wonderland but it clearly wasn't.

"Maddie, stop, just stop! that was not my mother! I am going to teach that fake a lesson! this is something i have to do, Maddie and if you won't let me it's off with your head!" Poor Lizzie was close to tears, i couldn't tell why, but maybe it was the thought of losing her mom.

"But the card soldiers are still around Lizzie" I pointed out

"Who cares about them commoners" Lizzie snapped

"Lizzie, you can't go off by yourself" I tried to make her change her mind, but clearly she wasn't listening. There was a moment of silence. Before Lizzie spoke

"...My mother means so much to me and i can't let her go! So if you won't come with me, then i shall go without you. Madeline Hatter, i bid you farewell" Lizzie stood there for a second, looking at me closely.

I stood there, i didn't know what to do. Lizzie turned away and started to walk a few steps away from me.

"Wait! Lizzie!" I called after her

But it was no use, she ignored me and continued walking away. I sighed and looked around unsure of where to go and what to do, all of a sudden a cat with striped purple and pink fur appeared out of thin air on a giant flower, his stripe pattern stopped abruptly at his wrists and ankles. And his mouth, hands, feet and the tip of his tail were all a very light pink color, while the fur on his head was ruffled at the top, he was also very fluffy.

"Poor girl, unable to see that this Wonderland is not Wonderland" he said while standing on its head

" White knight, sunshine; a place, a face, I have mine?" I asked him *Translation: "Hello, what's your name?"

"Even though Wonderland is Wonderland we speak in riddles not riddilsh riddles." the cat informed me

They didn't speak Riddlish here? How strange. Oh well, I could at least ask him where I was at

"Do you know where I'm at and where I'm not?" I asked him as he placed his head back on his shoulders

"You are neither here nor there but where you should be is close to your heart" he replied in riddle

I thought hard as he started to disappear piece by piece, I had just come up with an answer when he disappeared completely, leavening me alone again. I sighed and just decided to walk until I found someone that could help me.

((End Alice by Avril Lavigne [Extended version]))

((Start Kingdom Hearts Music - Wonderland))

Soon I could hear singing and the whistling of tea pots. it sounded like someone was having a tea party! I ran as fast as I could following the sound until I found it's source. In a small clearing next to a short stout house was a large table with various tea sets spread out on it and numerous chairs of various shape and size surrounding the table. At the head of the table was a Short, slender man wearing a green shirt, a yellow coat, green shoes and a bow tie who had white hair, and was half bald he also had buck-teeth but the most noticeable thing about him was his large green hat he wore with the size card still on it that read 10/6. Just like my dad's!

"Dad?" I blurted out while I stood there wide eyed looking at the man.

"Well hello, mad fellow! tell me, if there not be fame what might be one's name?" He riddled after taking a sip of tea

"Ooh! Ooh! I know this one!" I put a finger to my chin to make it look like I was thinking "It's Maddie! daughter of the Mad Hatter!"

I was pretty pleased with myself, who else could've solved that riddle?

"That may be me, for I am the Mad Hatter, mad about tea that is!" He replied as a sleepy little Dormouse popped up out of a tea cup yawning .

Dad didn't seem to remember me, but I was really sure this was my dad! maybe he didn't remember me?

"Come, come my dear would you like a cup of tea?" he offered, considering I hadn't had tea in a while I nodded and took a seat in one of the empty chairs next to him next to him.

As he literally poured me half a cup of tea he asked "Now what brings you to Wonderland on a mad day like this?" I giggled and explained what had happened to Ever After High

"I'm sorry to hear that my dear, but if you need a place to stay you may stay here" he told me when I was finished with my story.

I smiled "thank you, I do need a place to stay" I responded as I took another cup of tea. After a few hours of telling riddles, talking, and drinking tea my dad that was not my dad led me into the house and showed me to a spare room bidding me good night.

It wasn't until I fell asleep that I realized I was having a dream different form the kind I normally have...

((End Kingdom Hearts Music - Wonderland))

**TwilightSky15: Oh my gosh I am so happy that this nightmare chapter is finally over and done with! *crys tears of joy***

**CrystalAngelHeart: Are you ok?**

**TwilightSky15: Yeah just happy all the painstaking writing that went into this chapter is finally complete and we can finally move on! Woo Hoo!**

**CrystalAngelHeart: *laughs* anyways don't forget to R&R! Thanks!**


End file.
